Yonkers Fire Department
History Firehouses Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Firehouse 3 - 96 Vark Street Built 1972 :Engine 303 (4151) - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1250/500) (SN#H-5425) :Battalion 1 - 2019 Ford Expedition :Tower Ladder 71 - 2015 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/75' mid-mount) (SN#H-5570) Firehouse 4 - 36 Radford Street Built 1916 :Engine 304 (4152) - 2015 Ferrara Ultra (1250/500) (SN#H-5426)(Ex-Engine 313) :Ladder 74 (4174) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/102' rear-mount) (SN#H-5958) Firehouse 6 - 81 Oak Street Built 1902/1962 :Engine 306 (105) - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) Firehouse 7 - 441 Central Park Avenue Built 1931 :Engine 307 (4171) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5950) :Rescue 1 - 2007 American LaFrance Eagle Heavy Rescue Firehouse 8 - 571 Warburton Avenue Built 1980 :Engine 308 (106) - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) Firehouse 9 - 53 Shonnard Place Built 1916 :Engine 309 (101) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 72 (100) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Mask Service Unit 1 (044) - 2004 Freightliner/American LaFrance Firehouse 10 - 573 Saw Mill River Road Built 1909 :Engine 310 - 2018 Ferrara Ultra pumper (1000/500) (SN#H-6318) Firehouse 11 - 433 Bronxville Road Built 1921 :Squad 11 (102) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator/ Smeal (1500/500) :Collapse Rescue - 2008 Mack Terra-Pro/Hackney Firehouse 12 - 75 Fortfield Avenue Built 1930 :Engine 312 (4172) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5951) :Tower Ladder 75 (4175) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno (-/-/75' mid-mount) (SN#H-5957) :Battalion 2 - 2019 Ford Expedition Firehouse 13 - 340 Kimball Avenue Built 1956 :Engine 313 (4173) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5952) :Ladder 73 - 2007 HME / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Foam Unit (984) - Firehouse 14 - 2187 Central Park Avenue Built 1958 :Engine 314 (417?) - 2017 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (SN#H-5953) :Ladder 70 - 2007 HME / Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) Upcoming Plans New Firehouse 1 being built on New School Street : Spare/Reserve Apparatus :Engine 300 - :'Engine 298 ' - 1991 Mack CF (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 306) :Engine 315 (073) - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 307) :Engine 316 (065) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 304) :Engine 317 (04-1) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 306) :Engine 319 (023) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 309) :Squad 21 (066) - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle (1000/500) (Ex-Squad 11) :Ladder 76 (020) - 2002 HME/Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 73) :Ladder 77 (029) - 2002 HME/Smeal (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 72) :Ladder 78 - :Ladder 79 - :Tower Ladder 80 (02-5) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (-/-/75' Tower Ladder) (Ex-Tower Ladder 75) :Rescue 2 - 2000 American LaFrance Heavy Rescue (Ex-Rescue 1) :Battalion Spare - 2011 Ford F350/TCD (Ex-Battalion 2) YFD Headquaters - 470 Nepperhan Avenue :Car 1 (Commissioner) - :Car 2 (Deputy Chief) - :Car 3 (Deputy Chief) - :Car 4 (Deputy Chief) - YFD Special Operations · Storage Facility - 460 Nepperhan Avenue :Mask Service Support Unit - 2011 Ford F350/TCD (Ex-Battalion 1, Battalion Spare) :SOC Battalion - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 6 (Fire Investigation Unit) (085) - 2006 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 45 (EMS Supervisor) - 2014 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 4x4 :Emergency Management Transport Unit - 2013 Thomas / Sartin Services :USAR Task Force - 2008 Freightliner M2-112/2008 Hackney 40' trailer :Field Command Unit - 2008 Freightliner/MBF Walk-Around Mobile Command Center :Field Communications Unit - 2008 Ford Transport Bus :Field Support Unit 1 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 2 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 3 - 2008 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 5 - 2002 Ford Expedition :Field Support Unit 6 - 2009 Ford F-350 Pickup Truck :Field Support Unit 7 - 1986/2004 Ford Tractor :Field Support Unit 8 - 2008 Mack Granite Tractor :Field Support Unit 9 - 2009 Mack Granite Tractor :Field Support Unit 10 - 2008 Thomas Special Operations Transport Bus :Field Support Unit 11 - 2008 Ford F-650 Flatbed Truck with Crane :Haz-Mat. Support Unit 2 - 2008 Ford Decon. Support Bus :Haz-Mat. Support Unit 3 - 2012 Freightliner Tractor/2012 Hackney 40' Trailer :Water Tender Trailer - 1998/2008 Kaiser 5000gal. Water Tanker Trailer :Special Operations Van - 2008 Ford Van :Fleet Services Unit - 2007 Ford/Knaphide Fleet Services Maintenance Truck Unknown Assignment :(8-11) 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :(8-12) 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Tower Ladder 75) :2007 HME / Smeal aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 74) :(072) 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 312) :(071) 2006 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 310) :(064) 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 314) :(063) 2005 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 303) Retired Apparatus :2006 Ford Expedition SUV :2002 Ford Expedition SUV :2002 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(wrote off in accident 2015) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 308) :(4022) 2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 318, 308) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI platform (-/-/75')(Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :1998 HME/Smeal (1000/500) foam pumper (Ex-Engine 304, Spare Engine 317, ex Foam Unit) :1998 HME/Smeal pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 312) :1998 HME/Smeal pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 307) :1998 HME/Smeal pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 312) :1998 HME/Smeal pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 310) :1998 HME/Smeal pumper (1000/500) LDH Hose Wagon (Ex-Engine 307) :1998 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rearmount)(Ex-Ladder 72, Ladder 70) :1997 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rearmount)(Ex-Ladder 72) :1995 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rearmount)(Ex-Ladder 74) :1991 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rearmount)(Ex-Ladder 70) :1991 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rearmount)(Ex-Ladder 78) :1991 Mack CF/Ward/1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 306)(Last Mack CF to be built) :1990 Mack CF/Ward/2002 Micro pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 303) :1990 Mack CF/Ward/1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Squad 311) :1990 Mack CF/Ward/1992 Interstate pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 313) :1990 Mack CF/Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope)(Ex-Tower Ladder 71) :1990 Mack CF/Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope)(Ex-Tower Ladder 75) :1990 Mack CF/Ward pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 308) :1989 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount)(Ex-Ladder 76) :1989 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount)(Ex-Ladder 73) :1988 Mack CF/Ward 79 pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 304) :1988 Mack CF/Ward 79 pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 312) :1988 Mack CF/Ward 79 pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Engine 310) :1986 Mack CF/Ward 79 pumper (1000/500)(Ex-Squad 1) :1967 Kaiser 6x6 (Military Surplus) Firehouse Map External Links *Yonkers Fire Department *Yonkers Fire (IAFF Local 628) Category:Westchester County Category:New York departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:New York departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:New York departments operating Smeal apparatus